


F*ck Me When the War Is Done, and Other Poems by Ninnachel

by amyfortuna



Series: Ninnachel [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Grotesque Imagery, Other, Poetry, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: A series of poems written by Ninnachel, mostly dealing with love and war.





	1. Fuck Me When the War Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from the original Quenya. ;)
> 
> For the appropriate context for these poems, you should read the rest of the Ninnachel series.

Fuck me when the war is done,  
When tangled starlets hang bright over battlefields,  
When the Moon shines silver on abandoned armour,  
When battlefields grow green again and richer for the plowing,  
Plow me on the green grave-given grass. 

We have no need of governments or kings,  
No Vala to rule us, no need of wealthy things,  
Let them have their Jewels as long as they get gone,  
Fuck me when the war is done, my bright and shining one. 

Fuck me when the war is done,  
When the king is dead and all his heirs gone too,  
When the recaptured Jewels waft rainbows against the Sun,  
When Morgoth's vast bulk lies smoking in the dustlands,  
Fuck me then, and laugh. 

We have no need of governments or kings,  
No Vala to rule us, no need of wealthy things,  
Let them have their Jewels as long as they get gone,  
Fuck me when the war is done, my bright and shining one.


	2. A Soldier's Life Is Never Fair

A soldier's life is never fair.  
We march in blazing sun or freezing air  
And every part of me is sore  
In a way I can't ignore.

Bruises just from this ill-fitting armour  
Cuts and scrapes from a scuffle in the night  
A bash on the head, a dent in the helmet  
My cloak has a great rent in it  
My face is scarred now. 

A soldier's life is never fair.  
We walk in burning wastes and stinking air  
And every part of me burns --   
Many happy returns!

My head's buzzing from this foul mist  
My mouth is dry, my lips unkissed,  
(Somehow that's the worst, belovedest),  
I'm alone in the night,  
And nothing is right. 

A soldier's life is never fair.  
I'd walk to you tomorrow if my heart would dare  
But every part of me resists  
That's what you get when you enlist.


	3. Ninnachel's Dreme

I dreamed of a lake on a warm summer's night  
Where your hair rivalled the Moon for light.

I dreamed of a field lying half-unplowed  
And the way you needed to finish it now. 

I dreamed of a scream with my final breath  
And that I saved your life with my death. 

I dreamed of a rainbow in the sky,  
"Why improve on perfection?" said I. 

I dreamed that your hands were holding mine,  
And we'd never part for the rest of time.


	4. Song for the Lonely Soldier

I've been awake for two days straight now  
And fighting far away from you  
I've been drinking a little too much today  
You'd frown, but alas, it's true. 

My days are far too lonely without you  
My nights are way too sad.   
I'm torn in two with my need to defend you  
And my need to be held and had. 

If you, in your mist-covered fields,  
Think of me, if you miss me at all,  
Picture me being part of the shields  
That cover you, yet let you stand tall.


End file.
